ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina
Christina is a professional caretaker who worked with Charles, and the mother of Karen in Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. Background Christina was born in 1989.Christina is mentioned to be twenty-three years old in 2013. 2013-23=1990. However, as Christina cites that Charles and Karen's birthdays both come before her own, it can be inferred she was born in late 1989. Her childhood is mostly unknown, but she trained as a professional caretaker at some point, and later had a daughter in 2010. Christina and her friend, who she never married, named the girl Karen. Physical appearance Christina was a tall, slender, and pretty woman. She had fair skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was usually seen wearing casual clothing with long sleeves. Personality Christina was a kind, elegant, sophisticated, and gentle person as well as a responsible caretaker and independent single mother. She is very dedicated to her job and balances helping Charles and doing Leah's will rather well, although she may disagree with one of them. Her balanced amount of similarities and differences from Charles helped them work together effectively. Christina's responsible and caring nature also made her an ideal mother for a little girl as intelligent and feisty as Karen. She has also been shown as self-assured, proactive, independent, and confident in her opinions and abilities. When she made a birthday cake with and for Charles, she stayed up for hours afterward to finish the project, even with Charles gone, which shows that she is also willing to go the extra mile in things. Though it can arguably be said that as a character, she is very difficult to pin down, due to her short appearance in the novel. Abilities Through her training and work with Charles, Christina acquired a great deal of expertise in being a caretaker to unconventional people, as well as an increased sense of intuition, allowing her to make highly logical and educated conclusions regarding the behavior of the people around her. Role in the book Christina first appears halfway through the book, immediately after Charles, whom she has been working with since November 2010, explains to Rose Johannson who she is. Charles explains that throughout the last two years, she turned out to be very dedicated to her job, balancing helping Charles and doing the will of his mother Leah rather well, although she may disagree with one of them from time to time. Her balanced amount of similarities and differences from Charles helped them work together effectively. A few weeks after they began working together, she introduced him to Karen. Initially, Charles made Christina furious by being antagonistic to her daughter, whom she brought with her more often when the baby became a toddler, but he eventually began to treat her better than he did before and they began to bond with each other. Christina arrives and picks Charles up at Rose Johannson's house so they could do Christmas shopping. Johannson almost came with them, but she declined at the last minute. Charles and Christina went to Walmart and did the shopping without her. Karen kept pointing out a gigantic inflatable Santa Claus on display, and almost had a tantrum when she thought Charles overlooked it, but Christina hushed her just in time. Christina also needed to go to the for her own personal reasons, which they did prior to Walmart. Although she doesn't stop seeing Charles on a regular basis, Christina is not seen again until near the end of the novel, at which point Charles invites her and her daughter to his eighteenth birthday party. By this point, Charles had stopped teasingly calling her daughter a baby and started affectionately calling her a bagel instead. Prior to the event, she also helped him make a birthday cake, and brought it to the park herself when the time came, having finished it overnight when he returned home to his family. References Category:1980s births Category:5 foot characters Category:American characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Parents Category:Mutants Category:Normal weight characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Boys vs. Girls characters